


teach my skin these new tricks

by fallacied



Series: light of my life (fire of my loins) [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Foot Jobs, Humiliation, Impact Play, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallacied/pseuds/fallacied
Summary: "first rule today: once you come out of the bathroom, you're not to be on your feet at all."





	

_Room 422,_ the text lights up jongin's phone screen. he glances down and clutches the bottle of honey green tea tighter in his hand, feeling the coolness from the condensation on its surface seeping into his palm. hurries up his pace, weaving through the carpark and into the country club's lobby, jamming his finger against the elevator button and tapping his foot impatiently as he waits for the lift to descend to the first floor.

the corridor is silent like it's holding in a breath, as jongin hurries down the carpeted hallway, finally stopping before said room. junmyeon had hung the "do not disturb" sign on the doorknob, white words stark against crimson background, glaring up at jongin from the dark wood. he can hear the faint sounds of the television drifting out from inside the room. taking a deep breath, jongin raises his fisted hand and raps on the door, five knocks in a certain rhythm, his and junmyeon's shared code.

one heartbeat, two heartbeats, three, before the door swings open a crack and junmyeon's pale face peeks out. "ah, you're here."

he steps aside to let jongin slip in, taking the green tea with a word of thanks. jongin dumps his bag by the side of the still-buzzing television, letting his eyes scan over the room. junmyeon's laptop lies on the small coffee table on the other side of the television, his open duffel bag next to it. and across one of the neatly made-up beds, the stark black of two implements laid out with precise care catches his eyes, makes him inhale sharply.

"go wash up," junmyeon orders, a wicked grin on his face when he notices the look on jongin's face. he caps his green tea and steps closer, tilts his head up so that his mouth is by jongin's ear, sweet honey-scented breath brushing over the side of jongin's face with every word. "first rule today: once you come out of the bathroom, you're not to be on your feet at all."

jongin swallows. his throat is dry, so dry, and he can feel a flush spreading up his neck. "yes, sir."

"mm, good boy. now go." junmyeon sends him off with a squeeze of his ass, jongin nearly stumbling over his feet into the bathroom.

his mind is spinning as he strips, cleans himself down with a damp towel. he wonders what junmyeon has in mind for today, the older man unpredictable and always surprising. when he's done, he steps out of the bathroom, shivering at the cold air against his bare skin as he looks over uncertainly at where junmyeon is lounging in the armchair. "... sir...?"

junmyeon turns, his expression turning sharp and almost dangerous. "what was the first rule today?"

"no standing once i'm out of the bathroom," jongin murmurs, cheeks flaring with heat at the first hints of disappointment in junmyeon's gaze. but he's uncertain of what exactly he should do, how he should make his way over to junmyeon, unless... "i'm sorry, sir." he drops to his knees, waits for junmyeon's next instruction.

"come here." when jongin hesitates, he raises an eyebrow. "on all fours, boy. crawl."

a delicious heat spreads down jongin's chest as he complies, the humiliation flushing his cheeks as he makes his way over to junmyeon, crawling with head lowered respectfully. the carpet is uncomfortably scratchy beneath his palms and kneecaps, but it only adds to the shameful arousal jongin is feeling. step by step, he inches across the floor, past the bed, until he reaches junmyeon's feet, sitting back on his haunches with head bowed and hands folded behind his back.

he can feel junmyeon's gaze sweeping over him, shivering almost imperceptibly, before the older man stands and walks around behind him. a soft jangle, then smooth leather interspersed with cool metal around the base of jongin's neck as junmyeon loops and fastens his play collar, the leather leash dangling down against jongin's back. jongin closes his eyes, whimpers softly at the feeling of being collared, the confirmation of junmyeon's ownership, his dominance over jongin.

seating himself once more, junmyeon tugs the leash where it's wrapped around his hand, pulling jongin halfway into his lap and kissing him hard. it's all tongue and teeth, jongin moaning into the kiss as each flick of junmyeon's tongue against his, each bite of his lip, weakens his knees even more. he lets out a whine, still chasing after junmyeon's lips when the older man breaks the kiss, gently pushing jongin off his lap and standing up once more.

"all fours. we're going for a walk."

junmyeon's folded the leash so that it's shortened to nearly half its original length, tight enough that jongin is struggling along to keep up with his strides, but long enough that he's just on the cusp of being choked with every tug. it's wonderfully exhilarating, and jongin has to stop himself from whimpering as he scurries along behind junmyeon, the carpet burning raw tracks into his knees and palms. they come to a sudden halt in front of the full length mirror by the bathroom door, junmyeon roughly hauling at the leash so that jongin is facing the mirror.

"look at yourself." when jongin takes slightly too long to comply, junmyeon weaves strong fingers into his hair; yanks his head up roughly so that he's straining his body up into the older man's grip, torso tight and adam's apple jutting out uncomfortably. "i said, look at yourself."

and so jongin does, meeting his reflection's hooded gaze. they've barely begun playing, but he already looks wrecked: eyes half-lidded, nipples erect from the air-conditioned cold, cheeks and neck stained with a light flush, bottom lip teeth-marked and cock already half-hard.

"so eager to play, aren't you, little one?" junmyeon smirks, nudges at jongin's half-erect cock with his foot. jongin chokes out a _"yes, sir"_ , skin flushing with embarrassed heat. "good boy. now, open your mouth."

jongin obeys immediately, letting his jaw hang agape even as junmyeon lets go of his hair and steps away. he returns soon after with one of the implements in hand, a smooth black paddle with six holes drilled in two neat little rows down the middle of the wood. it's an implement jongin both loves and fears: with an absolutely vicious sting one wouldn't dare to assume from its seemingly harmless appearance, but leaving behind the most beautiful bruises for days. now, junmyeon slips the flat of the paddle between jongin's lips, the younger man obediently clamping his mouth down on it, relishing in the cool weight of the wood.

"stay, until i'm out. no using your hands." and junmyeon disappears into the bathroom. silence, before jongin hears the sound of running water drifting out.

the instructions had been simple enough, but as the minutes tick by, the paddle grows ever heavier in jongin's mouth, saliva pooling at the corners of his lips and dripping from the sides of his mouth. junmyeon's shower seems to take forever, and jongin's eyelid twitches as he steals glances at the bathroom door from the corners of his eyes. the paddle is slowly but surely slipping out from jongin's mouth with each passing second, and panic blooms afresh in his chest.

without thinking, jongin quickly reaches up a hand to adjust the paddle in his mouth, only realising his mistake when he catches sight of his reflection before him, eyes widened like a deer caught in the headlights. meanwhile, the sounds of the shower has stopped running, and jongin can hear the metallic sound of junmyeon pulling a towel from the rack to dry himself off. junmyeon steps out from the bathroom not long after, clad only in boxers and bedroom slippers. his gaze is severe as he surveys jongin, frozen into position and barely daring to even breathe.

"did you use your hands?" when jongin only stares back wide-eyed, junmyeon repeats his question, tone more stern this time. "i asked if you used your hands, boy."

jongin nods slowly, dread rising sour and painful in his throat at the disappointment in junmyeon's eyes when he reaches down to take the paddle from jongin's mouth in one hand, the leash in the other. a sharp tug, and jongin falls to all fours once more, scrambling along behind junmyeon as the older man leads him away, coming to a halt before the bed.

"up on the bed, hands between your legs." jongin complies, kneeling and folding his body into the familiar position. this particular command means that junmyeon is going to use the spreader bar, although jongin has already guessed that, having already seen the implement laid out on the bed earlier.

it's an uncomfortable and humiliating position, having to put his hands between his legs meaning that jongin has to kneel with his head and shoulders pressed down on the bed and ass up in the air. yet, the embarrassment only makes jongin more aroused, even more so as junmyeon roughly locks his wrists and ankles into the spreader bar so that his legs are forced apart and he's now utterly exposed. following that, junmyeon slips an eyemask over his face, robbing jongin of his sight. now, he's left only with his sense of hearing and touch, nerves on edge and skin hyper-sensitised. 

silence. jongin can _feel_ junmyeon moving around behind him, but without his sight, he's unable to pinpoint exactly where the older man is, exactly what he is doing, and it both excites and terrifies him. not knowing what is going to happen, letting his imagination run wild, yet anticipating a punishment of some sort - it's exhilarating and arousing, to say the least.

then, all of a sudden, there's a swooshing sound cutting through the air, followed by a biting sting across the backs of jongin's exposed thighs. even though he's been predicting it, the lash of the crop still shocks, and jongin cries out, more from the surprise than from the actual sting of the implement.

"ten strokes for disobeying orders. count them out loud."

"yes, sir," jongin whispers, voice hoarse and low from arousal. another stroke, and he cries out a "two, sir!" louder than before.

the strokes increase in intensity, junmyeon laying each one into jongin's skin with expert ease even as jongin yelps out each count. by the time the ten strokes have been administered, jongin's skin feels like it's on fire, junmyeon having layered the strokes on top of each other so that there are only five welts across jongin's ass and the backs of his thighs. he whimpers as junmyeon rubs the welted flesh gently, tenderly. "such a good boy, taking my crop so well." junmyeon coos, before slipping the eyemask off and pressing a kiss to jongin's temple.

jongin shivers, eyes closed. it's rare that junmyeon displays such affection, even during aftercare, and jongin relishes in these moments, treasures them greatly. it's moments like this, that send a familiar twang through jongin's chest, one that screams _look, look at what we could be_ despite the simultaneous voice in his head screaming at him a repeat of junmyeon's words, that i don't want a relationship, i'm better off alone without having to have someone to understand the nuances of my behaviour and mind.

meanwhile, junmyeon has unlocked the cuffs, tugging at the leash so that jongin scrambles off the bed, tumbling onto the carpet before quickly righting himself the best he can onto his knees. junmyeon reclines onto the armchair beside the bed, bedroom slippers kicked off and feet kicked up onto the matching footrest. he gives the leash another harsh tug, cocking an eyebrow at jongin, "you know what to do, boy."

and jongin does; the routine entirely familiar to him. he crawls up to the footrest, dipping his head down and taking junmyeon's big toe into his mouth, letting his tongue swirl around the digit. taking his time, he suckles on it, tongue running up and down the underside before letting it plop free from his mouth and moving on to junmyeon's second toe. then the next; every movement careful, reverent, tongue flicking in between junmyeon's toes, then onto his sole and ankle.

"mm, good boy," junmyeon murmurs approvingly as jongin moves on to his other foot. "getting so good at this, aren't you?"

jongin hums in response, licking stripes up junmyeon's sole and revelling in the taste of just-washed skin upon his tongue, the sounds of approval junmyeon makes as he worships the older man's feet with his mouth. cleaning every inch of junmyeon's feet with his tongue, laving at every skin-crease, licking patterns into his skin, and paying extra attention to junmyeon's toes, sucking on them like he would junmyeon's cock.

"work your way up," is junmyeon's next order. jongin obeys immediately, licking round junmyeon's heel and ankle before pushing the footstool aside and moving up to junmyeon's shin, pressing open-mouthed kisses up to his thigh and doing the same to his other leg, lips and tongue pressed to pale skin.

he lavishes more attention on junmyeon's thighs, knowing how the older man likes it so: licking and kissing them, tonguing at the junctures between crotch and thigh, delighting in the groan that junmyeon lets out at that. jongin moves on to mouth at the bulge in the front of junmyeon's boxers, when he's shoved back, head snapped to the side with his cheek stinging from a sudden slap.

"where's your manners, slut?" junmyeon hisses, eyes dark and voice dangerously low once more. he lifts his hand, slaps jongin hard across the other cheek. "did you ask?"

jongin swallows, rocking back on his knees. he hates when he makes mistakes, yet being punished for them is so very much an arousal for him: the humiliation for each wrong-doing burning low in his abdomen. "i'm sorry sir." he bows his head in apology. "may i suck your cock, sir?"

"do you think you deserve my cock?"

a pause. jongin hates when junmyeon asks questions like these because he never knows _how_ to answer them. licking his lips, he stutters out an "i don't know, sir."

"you don't know?" junmyeon laughs shortly. "well maybe you'll know the answer after i give your mouth a good fucking, hmm?" he rises, shucking off his boxers before settling back down into the armchair, his cock standing hard and proud. "lube up my cock first, boy."

"yes, sir." jongin takes the head of junmyeon's cock into his mouth, sucking softly and licking around the tip. he bobs his head, slowly taking in more of junmyeon's shaft into his mouth, hands busying themselves with fondling junmyeon's balls the way he knows the older man likes, nail-tips massaging just below them. 

"fuck," junmyeon exhales as jongin swallows around the head of his cock, fingers pressing against his prostate. he grabs a fistful of jongin's hair, rocking his hips forward into jongin's mouth. "what a good cock-slut, hmm."

the words send sparks of heat, of arousal, dancing low in jongin's abdomen. encouraged, he goes down even further on junmyeon's cock, letting the tip bump against the back of his throat, with one hand stroking what he can't take in. he quickens the rhythm of his head, relinquishing attention from junmyeon's balls to let his other hand rest on junmyeon's hip.

suddenly, junmyeon stands, the movement forcing his cock deeper down jongin's throat. fisting his hair tighter to hold his head in place, junmyeon pistons his hips in quick, hard thrusts, uncaring of the choked sounds jongin starts to make. "fuck, you're so good, so good, my little cock-slut."

jongin closes his eyes, trying to relax as he allows junmyeon full control, allows the older man to fuck his mouth the way he wants to. evidently, he relaxed too much, as junmyeon pulls out the next moment and smacks him hard across the face. "i don't want to feel your teeth on my cock, slut."

taking the chance to inhale a deep breath, jongin nods. "yes, sir." his voice is already husky, words scratching at his throat almost painfully.

a pause as junmyeon debates something in his head, before pulling jongin to his feet by the hair and manhandling him onto the bed. "on your back," he orders, before adjusting jongin's body roughly so that his head is hanging off the edge of the bed. jongin barely has time to pull his lips over his teeth before junmyeon is shoving his cock back into his mouth, forcing it down his throat. the new position allows for junmyeon's cock to go deeper than it had before, and he rocks his hips, pressing his cock in further until jongin has taken the entire length in, eyes tearing and chest heaving for breath.

"breathe," junmyeon orders, as jongin scrabbles at his hips with his fingers, pleading for air as he chokes on junmyeon's cock. "i said, breathe."

he pulls out, slaps jongin sharply twice and allows him to catch a breath before shoving his cock back in, starting up a rhythm of quick, shallow thrusts deep into jongin's throat. with this position, jongin's nose is pressed against junmyeon's balls, and he struggles for breath with every thrust, throat gagging and eyes blurry with tears as he inhales the sharp, musky scent of junmyeon's skin, swallowing at intervals around the older man's cock as his lips stretch painfully around its girth.

it's a wonderful sort of torture, even more so when junmyeon starts to fist jongin's unattended cock, a few tight, quick movements before he lets go, and jongin feels a single finger pressing at his entrance. he lets out a gurgled moan around junmyeon's cock, bucking his hips upwards and spreading his legs apart. there's a pause in junmyeon's hip movements for a few seconds, and jongin hears the sound of a bottle being uncapped and squeezed. then junmyeon's finger is back at his entrance once more, this time cold and slick with lube. another choked moan escapes from jongin's filled mouth as junmyeon's finger slips fully into him, pumping in and out a few times before he adds in a second finger, slowly stretching out jongin's entrance even as he continues fucking jongin's mouth.

three fingers in, and junmyeon fucks his fingers in deep enough to press against jongin's prostate, causing a spurt of pre-come to leak from jongin's swollen cock. jongin groans, eyes rolling back in his head as he thrusts his hips forward, longing for junmyeon to finger his prostate once more. but the older man is teasing, purposefully missing that very spot the next time he shoves his fingers in.

meanwhile, the rhythm of junmyeon's hips is starting to be more erratic, and it's not long before he grunts out a low, "fuck, i'm coming -" and pulls out just enough so that he spills into jongin's mouth, trickles of his come leaking from the corners of jongin's lips as jongin rushes to swallow all that he can, sucking softly on the head of junmyeon's cock until he pulls out, breathing hard.

"all fours," he instructs, stepping back and picking up his boxers from the carpeted floor. "and stay. i'm going to wash up."

jongin quickly falls into position, panting hard and eyes still teary from earlier. he's barely gotten into position when he feels the stretch of something phallic-shaped being pressed into him. he moans, spreading his legs apart a little more, head hanging low as junmyeon fucks the toy - a dildo? a plug? - into him, slow, shallow thrusts until it finally bottoms out in him, the head pressing just against his prostate. jongin moans again, bucking backwards, only to be slapped sharply on the ass.

"stay." the single word is stern, dominant in tone. "no moving, no touching yourself."

another spank, before jongin hears the shuffle of junmyeon's feet away from the bed, the thud of the bathroom door being shut. the wait is an agonising one, the way the toy is positioned causing it to rub against jongin's prostate with every little movement, no matter how tiny. it's painfully arousing, and jongin longs to just take hold of the toy and fuck himself to completion, to take hold of his (painfully hard) cock and stroke himself, pleasure himself, but at the same time, he yearns for the praise that junmyeon would no doubt give him if he manages to follow instructions. yearns to see the approval in junmyeon's eyes, hear it in his voice, to feel that accomplishment of being a good sub. and so he bites his lip and controls himself, face turned to the side and pressed against the pillow, and breaths coming in short bursts as he obediently waits for junmyeon.

it's just a few minutes later, yet it feels like an eternity when junmyeon finally emerges again from the bathroom, smelling of the hotel-brand soap. jongin keeps his eyes focused on the pillow in front of him, knees and shoulders quivering slightly from the uncomfortable strain of the position he's in. he can hear junmyeon moving around behind him, before he feels the cool smooth familiarity of the second implement junmyeon had prepared stroking the exposed skin of his ass.

"your favourite, hmm?" junmyeon laughs softly as he taps jongin's cheeks lightly with the flat of the paddle. "up, back arched, boy."

jongin complies immediately, inhaling sharply when the toy presses into him once more. it quickly turns into a moan when he hears a soft _click_ , and the toy begins to vibrate inside him, cruelly stimulating his prostate.

"fifty hits, with ten of them being hard ones," junmyeon declares, choosing to ignore how jongin is trying his best not to writhe around, teeth anchored into his bottom lip and hands fisted into the sheets. "as usual, count them out loud and thank me after each one."

"yes sir," jongin grits out. the vibrator is agonisingly pleasurable, even more so when junmyeon delivers the first hit and the impact sends it pressing deeper into him. "one, thank you sir!"

the hits get progressively harder, junmyeon alternating between jongin's ass and the backs of his thighs, and by the tenth hit, jongin is reminded once more of why he absolutely detests the paddle. it never fails to amaze him, how something so unassuming in appearance could have such a vicious sting, every hit feeling like he's being spanked with a wooden plank at full force - and junmyeon hasn't yet administered the ten _hard_ hits yet.

the paddle smacks hard against jongin's left cheek twice in succession, then twice more on the right side, and jongin chokes out a "fourteen, thank you sir!" his ass had still stung from the cropping earlier, and each new hit _hurts_ , leaving him on the cusp of yellow-lighting, yet just bearable enough that he doesn't. adding to the pain is the constant stimulation from the vibrator, and jongin is kept on the border between agony and pleasure, cock leaking onto the sheets, every hit sending a wave of pain-induced arousal to his crotch.

"sir," he whimpers after number twenty-eight. "sir, please, please may i come?"

junmyeon only barks out a laugh, administers another spank. "but i've barely done anything yet. such a pain-slut, aren't you, hmm? next ten are hard ones. i want to hear you thanking me loud and clear."

and they are hard ones indeed - each smack of the paddle upon skin causing jongin to yelp and cry out, having to catch his breath before uttering his thanks to junmyeon. halfway through, junmyeon turns up the speed of the vibrator, and the tears jongin has been trying to hold back finally fall, being both stimulated so much by the incessant vibrations against his sensitive prostate yet tortured by the pain of each hit.

"thirty-seven," he sobs out. "sir, please...!"

"please, what?" junmyeon asks as he delivers the next two spanks.

jongin chokes out his thanks, undulating his hips in the hopes of the vibrator slipping deeper into him. he's close, so close to the edge, but he can't, not just yet. "please sir, may i come?"

"no." junmyeon taps his ass as if aiming for a particular spot, before bringing the paddle down hard, the slap of wood against skin ringing out, mixed with jongin's cry.

"please, sir, i'm so close - " an inhale, jongin swallowing hard, fists tightening in the sheets in a pathetic attempt to distract himself. "forty, thank you sir, please sir!"

another two spanks, before junmyeon takes hold of the vibrator and begins to fuck jongin with it in between hits. jongin practically wails out loud, falling forward into the sheets and rocking his hips back. "sir, please!"

number fifty, junmyeon putting down the paddle to focus wholly on fucking jongin, one hand controlling the vibrator and the other reaching around to stroke jongin's cock. jongin is babbling non-stop at this point, voice hoarse yet moans and cries still falling from his lips, muffled into the sheets. moving his hips back only forces the vibrator deeper into him, yet rocking forward only fucks his cock into the warmth of junmyeon's fist; stimulation from both ends, and he's close, so close now - 

"please, please sir, please, need to come, _please_!"

junmyeon is silent, continuing to fist jongin's cock in a quick, harsh rhythm. then finally, the word jongin had been looking forward to hearing: "come."

and so jongin does, mind going blank in a burst of white noise as he comes with a cry into junmyeon's fist, rocking his hips forward weakly as junmyeon continues to stroke him, hand slick and warm from jongin's come. the vibrator is still buzzing away in jongin's ass when he comes down from his high, panting hard and limbs feeling like they've been sapped of all their energy. he moans out a soft complaint, and junmyeon chuckles, pulling it out from him.

"clean up," he orders.

jongin turns around on his knees, bending his head to where junmyeon's held out his come-filled hand. he laps up his own come, licking junmyeon's fingers clean, to murmurs of _"good boy"_ from the older man. when he's done, junmyeon takes his leash, tugging him off the bed. "let's look at your ass, hmm?"

junmyeon leads him to the full-length mirror near the door, turning him around so that he can see his ass, the backs of his thighs. they're striped with red from the cropping, bruised in splotches of purple and dark red where the skin is nearly broken. jongin thinks that they look beautiful. he tells the older man so as he removes the leash and collar, to laughter.

"my little pain-slut," junmyeon says fondly. "go wash up now, hmm? i'll set up my laptop and we can watch a movie."

as jongin steps into the shower, he presses fingers to the fresh bruises, twisting around to watch the white imprint of his fingers slowly fade away. there's a small smile on his lips; this is what he treasures the most after each session. despite how they are nothing more than dominant and submissive, there is always that feeling of belonging, that wonderful feeling of being _owned_ evident in each bruise, each mark left behind.

and jongin thinks that perhaps he would never be able to work up the courage to ask junmyeon exactly what are they, what sort of relationship are they truly in (are they exclusive? or merely friends with benefits?), but for now, for now, this would suffice.


End file.
